The present embodiments relate to a medical imaging system for combined magnetic resonance and X-ray imaging.
Magnetic resonance imaging is a proven patient examination method in medical imaging. A major advantage of magnetic resonance imaging is the excellent soft-tissue contrast in the representation of the subject under examination. Magnetic resonance imaging still has limitations, some of which are inherent while some are also due to conditions specific to acquiring a magnetic resonance image (MRI) dataset. These limitations are at the expense of the image quality of the MRI dataset. For example, a large amount of time may be needed for acquisitions at high spatial resolution, which provides that movements in the acquisition region may cause interference. Approaches to reducing the measurement periods for MRI datasets include, for example, subsampling the k-space, which may result in limitations to the image quality. Another challenge is the homogeneity of the magnetic resonance fields used, where even small variations in the homogeneity may manifest clearly in limitations to the image quality.
Medical imaging systems configured to compensate for these limitations that constitute a combination of a magnetic resonance imaging unit and another imaging modality (e.g., an X-ray imaging unit) are known. For example, medical imaging systems for combined magnetic resonance and X-ray imaging, in which an X-ray imaging unit including an X-ray source and an X-ray detector has been fully integrated mechanically into a magnetic resonance imaging unit, have been proposed. It is hence possible to acquire MRI datasets and X-ray imaging datasets simultaneously. The X-ray tube/detector system is typically mounted on a closed ring for this purpose. This ring is embedded in the MR gantry (e.g., located in the center of the MR gantry, between the gradient coils). This complete mechanical integration of the X-ray tube/detector system entails additional challenges, however. The access required to specific technical components (e.g., X-ray tube) is severely restricted. Necessary servicing or assembly work or simply replacing faulty components (e.g., replacing a faulty X-ray tube) is not possible. Moreover, there are not meant to be any restrictions on the use of the angio-MR system for medical applications.